Extraction of oil and gas from subterranean reservoirs may produce contaminated water as a byproduct (e.g., produced water). In some cases, it may be desirable to treat the contaminated water to remove one or more contaminants. For example, treated water may be useful as a drilling fluid and/or a fracking fluid in oil and gas extraction operations. In certain cases, it may be desirable to treat the contaminated water to comply with government regulations.
In some cases, it may be desirable to feed the contaminated water to a desalination system to remove an amount of salt to produce fresh water suitable for human consumption, irrigation, and/or industrial use. However, the presence of oils, suspended solids, scale-forming ions, and other contaminants in the contaminated water can complicate and impede the operation of a desalination system. Accordingly, it may be desirable to pre-treat a contaminated water stream to remove at least a portion of one or more contaminants prior to feeding the contaminated water stream to a desalination system.
Accordingly, improved systems for treating contaminated water are needed.